Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a wearable body composition analyzer, and for example, relate to a body composition analyzer which may be worn on a part of a body.
In general, blood of a body contains various body compositions such as glucose. Carbohydrates within foods eaten by people are decomposed to glucose through a digestive process. Such glucose, which is a basic energy source of a body, is used as an energy source necessary for various tissues such as the brain, the muscle, and the fat, and is transferred to various tissues through blood of a user. Further, glucose within blood is called blood sugar, and the blood sugar level is increased after a meal, and the blood sugar level is lowered on an empty stomach. Such a blood sugar level is maintained within a predetermined range by an interaction between hormones such as insulin and glucagon secreted by pancreas. When the blood sugar level is increased, insulin restrains glucose from being newly produced by the liver, and increases the use of glucose by muscle tissues and fat tissues, thereby decreasing the blood sugar level. In contrast, when the blood sugar level is decreased, secretion of glucagon is increased, and a production amount of new glucoses by the liver is increased so that the blood sugar level is increased.
A state, in which the blood sugar level deviates from a normal range or the blood sugar level is increased, is called diabetes, which is a type of metabolic diseases. Symptoms of a diabetic patient generally include a high blood sugar level, polyuria signified by an increased amount of urination, polydipsia signified by abnormal amount of water intake, infectious, eyesight abnormality resulting from microvascular complications, kidney function abnormality, peripheral neuritis, foot ulcer, and diseases related to the digestive system, urogenital system, and cardiovascular system as a result of decreasing functionality of the autonomic nervous system. In order to adjust the blood sugar of the diabetic patient, an oral medication such as an insulin secretagogue is used, or insulin is directly injected into a body using a syringe. A dose of the oral medication or an amount of injected insulin is adjusted according to the blood sugar level of the diabetic patient. Further, in order to identify the blood sugar level of the diabetic patient, the diabetic patient periodically measures the blood sugar level thereof using a blood sugar measurement device.
In order to conveniently measure the blood sugar level of the diabetic patient, the blood sugar measurement device should be miniaturized and lightened and may have a design suitable for carrying.